


The Voice

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [41]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo wants it.





	The Voice

“Hux, _please_.”  


“Kylo, this is - this is _ridiculous_.”  


“It isn’t.”  


“I am literally on the same ship as you.”  


“So?”  


“I could _come to your room_.”  


Kylo frowns at the ceiling, his arms spread wide to take over his entire bed. He’s naked, and Hux won’t play ball. 

“You can do that after.”  


“I don’t see how this would be _preferable_.”  


“It’s - it’s _additional_.”  


“Alright.”   


It’s not the weirdest thing he’s asked for them to do, really, so Kylo is not sure why this is a sticking point? He’s had unmentionables in unmentionables, licked places that would make a prostitute blush (on demand, and charge extra), and he’s got the literal marks to prove the extremes of their love. 

Maybe it’s because Hux can’t see his responses, or because he’s not getting anything directly out of this, or maybe it’s just that unfamiliarity point. Either way, Kylo wants to try it at _least_ once. 

“ _Ren_ , are you _indecent_?”   


Oh shit. The precise, military tones. The clipped, Core accent, all… polished and _sneering_. Kylo bites his lip at the scorn dripping from his tone.

“Anything but.”  


“You _disgust_ me. You’re unprofessional. You’re worse than unprofessional, you’re a _disgrace_.”  


Okay, but the sharp tones… yep. Kylo grabs his cock, pinching near the head, hissing at the drumming feeling deep inside. It doesn’t _have_ to be humiliation, but it doesn’t hurt. 

“I’m touching myself.”  


“You would be… is it already hard? Are you that sex-starved?”  


“ _You_ tell _me_.”  


There’s the pause that says Hux is trying not to laugh, and Kylo starts to stroke himself, hard. 

“You pervert,” Hux accuses.   


“T-tell me what… what you want to do to me,” Kylo begs, feeling uncomfortably empty, and distressingly hard. “Please.”  


“I want to tell you that you’re a disgusting pervert, getting off on me talking to you. I want to tell you that you’re pathetic if all you need is my voice. And I want to tell you: _I have complete control over you, without even needing to lay a finger on you. Without even needing to be in the same room.”_  


FUCK. Kylo _whines_ , and beats his hand over his shaft as quickly as he can. The dry touch is just what he needs, and he’s - he’s - “Hux, please–”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ come. Not until you’ve opened your ass for me, so when I _do_ visit, you’re good and ready for me to fuck your slutty hole.”  


Kylo flounders, grabbing the lube, making a mess on the bed as he lifts a leg to stuff two fingers almost painfully into himself. “Hux…”

“You’re so greedy. I could be doing anything - I could be anywhere - and you’d come if I told you to. Maybe I won’t even fuck you. Maybe I’ll tell you to come, and then jerk off over your face. Your hole dripping, your body empty, your prostate pulsing with the need to be touched.”  


Hux putting on the sharpest of accents is doing _things_ to him, and Kylo can hear that the General is just as into this, now. He suspected he would be, when he could tell how Kylo responded. 

“ _Master… please_.”  


“Three fingers. Don’t come. I’ll be there when I’m done.”  


“Master!”  


The comm cuts. Kylo wonders what he needs to ‘do’. Is it jerk off? Because if it is, that’s so not fair. He slips the third finger in, loving the burn, ignoring his cock in order to maintain control. He needs to stay hard enough for Hux to decide what to do with him, and it’s hardly likely to be a problem.

He’s never going to get through one of Hux’s speeches again.


End file.
